Phango
'' I can smell your fear. I can almost taste it ! '' Phango terrorising the enclosed zebra's Phango is a huge, half-blind leopard who terrifies the other animals on the plain and is the main antagonist of the movie, Khumba . Storylines Backstory In the middle of the movie, The Black Eagle explains to Khumba his story. Phango was born with one blind eye and was abandoned by his clan as the runt of the litter. This only made him stronger giving him an extra, almost mystical strong sense of smell. He rose back up and killed his clan in revenge.. He is obsessed with being whole. Phango is also supersticious and believes by myth a half-striped zebra would make him the most powerful hunter who ever lived and would make him '' complete '' Storylines Phango is first seen roaming the desert sniffing out specific scents. Khumba the half striped zebra opened the zebras enclosed fence for security to let some Gemsboks in. The Zebra Clan were very disappointed and the Gemsbok Elder gave up. Outside the perimeter, Phango was attacking Gemsbok and was soon able to enter past those gates. The Zebra Clan freaked out when they found out when they found out Phango was near the opened gate, but was unable to enter before it was closed again and more branches were added and then taunts the Zebra's. Khumba later leaves to get to the magical waters in which he could gain his stripes. Outside the perimter he met a quirky opportunistic African wild dog named Skalk. Skalk agreed to get him to assist him in getting to the final destination in exchange for some water for him and his buddies. Khumba explained to him he had no water. When he leads Khumba to his pack they are only intrested in eating him, even thought Skalk tries to tell them that he is there ticket to water. Thought they do not lisen and proced to attack him. But a motherly Wildebeest named Mama V interrupts and attacks the wild dogs and scares them off. Zhumba the befireds her and befriends her and her friend the paranoid eccentric ostrich, Bradley. Mama V and Bradley decide to help Khumba get to his destination after they hear his story. Soon after, Skalk leaves to his pack. Phango paws Skalk down and forces him to tell him where the zebra's going, so Skalk did. Khumba, Mama V, nad Bradley encountered rock rabbits who worshipped The Black Eagle. The Eagle told Khumba the story of Phango. The Eagle told Khumba the directions to Phango's cave. Mama V tears up about her child that Phango killed. Mama V and Bradley had a close confrontation with Phango when Bradley blurted out where he was going but he'll never find him. Phango realizes Khumba's heading for his cave and returns there. Mama V and Bradley realize he's heading towards Phango's cave. Discovering the map led to Phango's lair the dueteroginists fall out and decide Khumba should finish this solitarily. Khumba is saved by the Gemsbok Elder . Mama V and Bradley become concerned and decide to turn back and warn Khumba. During their epic underwater battle, Phango headlocked Khuma's body to a rock while a large chunk of rock splinters it and cracks the walls of the cave. A waterfall emerges and eventually a watering hole at the surface. The zebras, antelopes, and friends are gathered watching in suspense. Phango scratches his white butt. Khumba pushes the rock that Phango is grasping on down and Phango falls to the bottom of the waterfall dying, with a second piece falling on him. Soon the rocks start to fall and Khumba falls the the bottom of the ground. He is presumed dead but awakens. He gains his actual full stripes and everybody is happy. Characteristics Personality Phango is very evil and revengeful. He is very supersticious to ancient myths. He threatened Skalk into confessing where Khumba was going. He is a very ferocious animal and is agressive, sadistic, malicious, and most of all vindictive. Appearance Phango is a large orange leopard with brown spots, one green eye, and a colorless blind eye. Voice He is voiced by Liam Neeson and has a very vindictive ferocious voice. Relationships Rivalries Khumba Phango tried to kill Khumba due to ancient myth. He also scratched him on the butt and headlocked his body underwater. He did whatever it took even thretening to get to him. In the end, Phango ended up dying. Mama V and Bradley Phango had an encounter with these two once. Clan His clan abandoned him as a cub because of his blindness. His sense of smell grew stronger. He ended up killing them all. Friendships/Rivalries Skalk Phango threatened Skalk to confess where Khuma's was heading. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males